The cleaning of soiled utensils and article resulting from food preparation and serving remains a time consuming task notwithstanding the advent of modern conveniences. Even with the wide-spread availability of automatic dishwashers, many articles and utensils soiled during food preparation and serving contain residues, adhered matters, films and the like that need to be removed before washing. Conventionally such deposits are removed in a number of ways.
Lightly adhered matter may often be removed simply by direct rinsing from the kitchen faucet. Other such matter may require more powerful and directed spraying and rinsing. Commonly, the kitchen sink is provided with a manually operable hose spray. Such sprays are normally stowed adjacent the faucet and are connected to the faucet water supply by an extendable hose. The hand spray may be manipulated to deliver a forceful spray pattern on the areas to be cleaned or rinsed. However, not all such adhered matter may be removed by the hand spray and resort must be made to other cleaning devices for removing more resistant deposits, stains, films and the like.
Wiping cloths, sponges and pads are commonly used as an adjunct to rinsing and spraying. If such operations are required in the event that spraying is insufficient, the hand spray must be stored or released before wiping. Thereafter, it is generally desired to provide further rinsing with the hose spray, requiring reextending and operating the unit. Should such wiping be insufficient for more tightly adhered matter, a more powerful cleaning technique such as scrubbing might be required using a brush or like cleaning device providing a more powerful scrubbing interface. As in the foregoing wiping, the hose spray must be released or stowed, the article to be cleaned repositioned, the scrubbing conducted, and the hose spray retrieved and used to rinse the articles.
Articles and utensils, such as pots and pans used in the food preparation, may further contain tightly-adhered deposits and residues resistant to the above-described rinsing, wiping and scrubbing techniques. For such desposits, metallic fiber, plastic mesh, or abrasive pads are required to cleanse the surfaces prior to rinsing with the hose spray.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cleaning system which could utilize the convenience of the hose spray for rinsing and delivering water to the cleaning area, while allowing the hand spray to perform the needed cleansing action for more resistant deposits without releasing and storing the hose spray.